Dare to say 'I love you'
by 13simplestrongsoul98
Summary: Eren says 'I love you' in various languages... to Levi. Now tell me, what can just possibly go wrong?
1. I - Italian

Dare to say 'I love you' in... **I **-italian

* * *

"Levi Heichou!"

A man of short stature turned right round at the sound of his name, and title, being called. He stared at his caller uninterestedly. _Well, if it isn't the shitty brat._

"What, Eren?"

"Ti amo!"

Levi looked at Eren dumbfounded at his answer. The corporal could only hang his mouth for the slightest bit for a few seconds until he regained his composure. _Does this idiot even know what he's saying? _Levi smirked internally, _Precisely because he is an idiot that he doesn't know what it is he's saying._

He decided to play it coolly. "I see. That's nice to know." He readied to turn around until he saw a tint of red on Eren's face at the corner of his eyes. _Blood?... No. He's... blushing- _But before Levi could continue his thoughts and react accordingly, Eren went with a dash towards wherever he was going.

_Now, why the heck was he blushing?_

Levi stared at the messy trail he made. The dust from it flowing with the winds which, eventually, ended up going towards him.

A few minutes had passed and then... chaos ensued. The corporal's eyes turned demon-like as if he was just resurrected from the deepest depths of hell. _I'm going to KILL that shitty brat!_

Although his _greatest_ enemy (a.k.a. the dust) wasn't much, dust was still dust. It's a fact. A fact that no matter how much Levi wants to alter it, he just can't. And so, he decided that he'd take the shower first. Oh, he's definitely going to take his _sweet_ time in there, thinking lots of ways to 'punish' (*cough*torture*cough) his _dear_ subordinate, Eren.

* * *

**A/N: **A collection of short stories, I guess. Tell me what you think by reviewing! It'll help out a lot.


	2. L - Latvian

Dare to say 'I love you'... in **L **- Latvian**  
**

* * *

_That was so embarrassing!,_ Eren thought as he ran in full-speed away from his corporal. "Damn!" He continuously ran towards the direction of the castle - dead set on his goal. _You're going to pay for this, Jean!_

* * *

_Pant... pant... pant..._

A trickle of sweat ran down on Eren's temple, indicating his rush towards his destination. Heads turned around at the door opening and closing. Hanji immediately approached Eren.

"Sooooo... Eren, did you say it?" He didn't miss the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Recalling the event in his mind, Eren blushed furiously struggling to get the answer out of his mouth. Hanji chuckled softly before breaking out into a roar of uncontrollable laughter.

As a result, Eren blushed even more. In order to save what's left of his dignity as a man, he lowered his face so that a part of his hair were covering his eyes, though the pink tint was still distinct on his face.

Reiner went to Eren's side along with Bertholdt. He then grabbed his shoulder and said, "... you have my respect, Eren." With Bertholdt completely agreeing on what he's saying by nodding.

"You guys are so dramatic!" Jean looked at Eren with a grin plastered in his (horse)face. "That's what he gets for losing the game!" He then cackled like the villain he is.

Everyone, including Levi's squad and _all_ of the 104th trainee squad, ignored Jean's remark. Naturally, they wanted to console him but his face was too adorable to ignore. And so, they stifled their giggles as best as they can.

"Hey Eren! What was his reaction? Did he punch you-" For a split second, Mikasa's eyes turned dangerous, "Aww~ there's no bruise so I guess he didn't do it! I'd expected him to beat you up but damn, he must be getting soft!

With Hanji at the background taking advantage of Eren's misery, he couldn't take it any longer. Despite him looking like a lobster, Eren decided to face the situation and demanded for Jean's next instructions.

What followed suit was Jean's evil smirk directed solely towards Eren.

Eren couldn't help but thought, _I'm going to die... horribly._ The only thing Eren can do was to wait for his death at the hands of his corporal.

* * *

Levi took the nearest shower he could find, scrubbing himself as hard as he can to get rid of the dust that had stuck invisibly to him. _Due to a certain Jaeger._

He was unwilling to wear his dirtied clothes again because well... it's dirty. Therefore, he went outside the hall in the castle to go to his room with only a towel to cover his lower part. His abdomen being well-defined. Much more than Mikasa's, to be honest.

As he was about to open the door to his room, a dark figure appeared at the end of the hallway which didn't escape his eyes. The outline eventually emerged from the shadows and the person who appeared was none other than Eren Jaeger.

_Just the person I was looking for. _

Levi was about to say something until Eren beat him to it.

"Es mīlu tevi, Levi heichou."

The said corporal merely watched him. Wondering if he was going to run for his life. Again._  
_

1... 2... 3... 4... 5...

"Oh, how stupidly brave of you to face me, shitty bra-!"

And Levi missed his chance to _punish_ (*cough*torture*cough*) him as Eren had run away for his dear life once again. The corporal decided not to chase after him as he's still half-naked. After all, he very much have a sense of decency. And besides, he just finished _cleaning_ himself._  
_

Well, there's always a tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** Another random story.

**Note:** I'm not really that proficient with languages apart from French, German, English, and Japanese. So, if I have made a mistake please tell me by reviewing!


	3. O - Oriya

Dare to say 'I love you'... in **O** - Oriya

* * *

"Jean, did you really have to do that Eren?"

Marco asked with concern evident in his voice. Sure Eren always got into fights with Jean but the punishment seemed overboard. Instructing Eren to say 'I love you' to Humanity's Strongest Soldier was a bit... harsh. Although Eren's 'maidenly' expression was a side he'd never thought to see, the action could lead to his inevitable death.

"What are you talking about, Marco? The bastard deserves it!"

Marco could only sigh.

He knew that when Jean makes up his own mind, it's going to take everything in the world to change what he's set on doing. _Just like Eren._ Marco twitched his lips upwards and a question entered his mind, _If the both of them are so similar, I don't get why they don't get along?_

"... just because Mikasa's by his side. I swear I'm gonna... "

Drowning out everything Jean was saying, Marco looked at his companion, who was still rambling negatively about Eren. _A stubborn personality and a nasty look on their faces.  
_

"Hey Marco! Are you even listening?!" In response, Marco nodded silently. A sheepish look on his face.

Besides their similarities, Eren had no chance against Corporal Levi whatsoever. In a brutally honest term, it was a death wish. But Marco knew deep inside his heart that there was nothing that could help Eren now.

He could only pray for his survival. He could only hope.

And hope was exactly what Eren needed most.

* * *

"You have guts to run away from me, Eren."

Eren's eyes opened suddenly.

It was only the 7 in the morning and the person he was dreading the most appeared right before him. Levi, with his arms crossed, looked at Eren menacingly from beside his door. If his glare could kill, Eren would've been full of holes by now._  
_

Eren sat up straight on his bed. His expression full of horror.

The least Levi can do to him was beat him up like the incident in the courtroom however this time, he won't be holding anything back. The worst would be... Eren couldn't even start to imagine it.

_My next instruction to you is to say 'I love you' in Oriya language. _Jean smiled evilly, _If you can't do it any more, I'll refuse to accept your apology._

Eren's face contorted into a frown. It was either 'die now or die later.' Preferably, it would be 'later' but seeing as Eren had to say 'I love you' again, he might just as well bet that he's going to die right at this moment.

He took a long, deep breath.

"Levi Heichou, mu tumaku bhala pae."

The corporal merely looked at him with blank eyes. And then, _he drew out his sword..._

* * *

"... -ren! Eren! Wake up!"

The said person woke abruptly from his hellish slumber. "M-Mikasa... !" Sweat protruding from his face. Mikasa looked bothered, "Eren, did you have a bad dream? You're sweating a lot."

"I'm fine. It's just hot in here."

Mikasa didn't looked convinced but accepted that as the answer she'll ever get from him. "I see. Just came here to tell you that it's almost time for breakfast so you better get ready."

Eren nodded and Mikasa silently left. "... a dream, huh?... no, more like a_ nightmare_."

* * *

**A/N:** I don't what came over me but I just I wrote a dark chapter...


	4. V - Vietnamese

Dare to say 'I love you'... in **V** - Vietnamese

* * *

Hanji was sat in her desk next to Erwin's office. The room was silent yet comfortable.

She was so excited in experimenting with Eren today that she woke up an hour and a half early than her alarm. She had used up most of her energy by just imagining Eren in Titan form. She could just play with it for 3 days. With _no_ breaks whatsoever.

Just thinking about it made her drool on the table.

However, the sound of knocks on the door disturbed her thoughts consequently. She clicked her tongue in annoyance at the person for cutting off her lovely day dream.

"What?!" came her reply.

But her irritation quickly disappeared in a matter of seconds as the person she most wanted to see was right before her. Hanji's eyes was sparkling in utmost delight. "Eren!"

"... Hello, Hanji-san."

Too worked up to notice Eren's despaired face, Hanji bombarded her visitor with fast-paced speech. A maniac look plastered on her face. "Oh, Eren I didn't think that you were also excited in doing the experiment with me! I'm so glad that you're here!

"... Um... Han-"

"As I thought, you're the only who understands me. Not to mention, that you were the only one to willingly listen to my experiments!"

"Err... Hanji-sa-...!"

"Ne, can you transform into a Titan right here, right now! I can't control myself any longer! Oh Please, PLEASE!"

Eren couldn't hold it any longer. "Hanji-san, please calm down!" He tried his best not to shout buti= it was loud enough to cover her hysterical yelling. However, he didn't expect her to tear up suddenly. For the first time in his life, he made a girl cry.

And for the first time, he was at loss of what to do, "... Eh, eh, I'm s-sorry... um... Hanji-san."

She sniffled. Red trails of tear marks visible on her face. "I'm very sorry for shouting at you, Hanji-san. It wasn't in my position to do so." And Eren bowed politely and sincerely.

"It's fine, Eren. It seems like I was out of the line too. Sorry about that." Hanji became 'normal' again. For the lack of better word. But she was tolerable enough for Eren.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"Er, I've been having dreams, more like _nightmares_, every night."

"I see, what's it about?"

"... well, it's about Levi heichou trying to kill me-..."

"Oh! Everyone had similar dreams like that, so don't worry!"

"Hanji-san! I'm serious." Indeed, Eren's voice did become serious. Too serious. And so, Hanji signal him to wait in the small room. A few moments later, Hanji came back with a medical vial at hand. "Here, this should help you out!"

"Thank you, Hanji-san but what is this?" He looked at the small container sceptically.

"It's just medication. It'll aid you in getting a better sleep and less nightmares."

"So... it's just like a sleeping pill, right?" Hanji said it's both but not quite. She explained that sleeping pills might only work for short periods of time as it might vary from person to person. Additionally, Eren has Titan powers so it would be risky to put him to sleep forcefully. But since Eren's case is prolonged, it would be better to take medication rather than forcing him to sleep.

"Thanks again, Hanji-san!" Hope was clearly in Eren's eyes. "Report to me if you feel worse, okay?" Eren simply nodded, turned towards the door, and left.

Hanji waited until Eren's footsteps completely faded. She chuckled slowly and as moments passed, it turned darker and faster.

"Woah, I never knew that you're laugh was so evil, Hanji." The said person moved her head to the direction at which the voice was calling her from. "Ah, Mike, how was the meeting with Erwin?"

"It wasn't bad. " He responded nonchalantly. "Anyway, you're acting was absolutely horrible. Even Levi could do better than that." Mike's eyes trailed off to the side of her desk where there was one small bottle of eye drops sitting around the edge. "Oh, so that's how you made it real..."

Hanji merely nodded.

* * *

Eren's transformation as Titan was successful and humanity managed to learn a bit more but not as much, about them. Still, it was better getting something than nothing. Unfortunately, Eren's stamina was instantly drained the moment he emerged from the Titan's nape.

There was no movement coming from him. Only the slight breathing he emitted once in a while.

Since Levi took responsibility over him, it was his duty to take care of him as he _is_ Humanity's Strongest Soldier. And so, Levi carried him over by the shoulder going into the direction of the dungeon that Eren still inhabits.

"Shitty brat. You better remember this."

He was about to toss him to his bed until he saw that the bed wasn't actually a bed. It was two boxes joined together coupled with a thin mattress serving as the cushion to the hard wood.

As Levi puts him down slowly, the 'bed' made creaking sounds as Eren adjusted his posture. A mumble escaped from Eren's lips, "... E-em yêu... a-anh..." Ignoring whatever he was saying, Levi shut his cell. And left in an inaudible manner.

"Che, brats these days."

* * *

**A/N:** Um... I don't know what to say. Review please?


	5. E - Egyptian

Dare to say 'I love you'... in **E** - Egyptian

* * *

Eren woke up with a slight headache.

By rubbing his nose bridge with his thumb and forefinger, he adjusted his eyes to the darkness. The sudden feeling of dryness in his throat irritated him and immediately, he reached out for the glass of water on the table beside him.

_'Huh... ?'_

That's strange... The glass seems to be out of reach. Normally, Eren could have overcome that distance without effort. And here he was, trying his hardest just to grab the damn thing.

He tried once again but to no avail.

Suddenly, Eren realised that something was wrong with his hand. He looked at it with wonder. Apart from it being slightly chubby, it was too small than what he thought to be for a normal size.

_Like a child's..._

Eren, out of panic, quickly lifted the sheet covering him to see if his eyes were deceiving him of his child-like fingers. But, to his horror, it wasn't an illusion.

His shirt was now too loose for him, same for his trousers, which had covered his entire form. His legs looking like lumps from his point of view and both of his hands were barely seen from the edge of the sleeve.

The dryness in his throat was completely forgotten. And his eyes started to sting and water from confusion and panic.

Despite the knowledge of how hoarse his voice might sound, he did the best he could to scream until maybe his voice box would explode. However, Eren knew that overdoing it would make things worse.

And so, he shouted as loud as he could but keeping in mind the consequence. But that didn't really matter that much as long as someone was kind enough to hear him cry in desperation.

* * *

_It's 7 o'clock in the shitty morning._

To say that Levi is pissed is a complete understatement. Hanji had kept him up for too long and barely got any sleep due to her constant, and unstoppable, ranting.

And now there was that screeching noise coming from somewhere which had woke him up from his precious slumber.

_... Wait, 'screeching'..._ Levi forced his eyes to open and immediately sprinted towards the door - running to the source. Along the way, his team came out of their rooms obviously startled by the sound.

_'Shit! Did the brat...?'_ His thoughts came to a halt as he opened the door leading to the dungeon. It seems like his cell wasn't broken and the hoarse cry was the only thing audible. _What happened?_ Levi was about to take a step forward until Petra grabbed his arm.

"Heichou!" Petra cried, "... you shouldn't go - It's dangerous! We don't even have our gear!" The others agreeing of what their team mate said and also trying to stop him.

However, Levi ignored her advice. Sure, he knew the consequences of going alone without the maneuver gear. But, something told him that there is no need for it - that everything is going to be fine.

So he raised his hand to them. And everything turned dead silent. Including the screeching.

"H-Heichou...?"

"Let's go."

"B-but..."

"Trust me." And the look of fear in their faces instantly vanished into thin air. If their Corporal says so, then so be it. After all, his words are law in this place.

All of them moved carefully towards Eren's cell and opened it. They then saw a lump of cloth in the middle of the bed. Confusion was clearly plastered in their faces.

The slight trembling of the lump didn't go unnoticed by Levi's eyes. Immediately, he snatched the covers and there they saw the most adorable thing ever.

Eren, as a child, in big clothing complete with the unbelievably round, sparkling eyes and it's apparent that his tears were threatening to fall any moment.

The view was indescribable.

Petra barely kept herself up, Auruo bit his tongue out of the cuteness whilst Erd and Gunter put both of their hands on their noses to prevent the massive nosebleed overflow.

Levi was stoned in his position. He couldn't move - not that he wanted to though. Despite being 'Humanity's most powerful soldier', it's clear that he's susceptible to this, dare he say it, 'cute' display.

"Petra!"

All of them snapped out of the situation, no matter how adorable it was to see.

"Yes, sir!"

"Eren is your responsibility from now on until he goes back to normal." Without waiting for her to reply, Levi stormed off the room, going to the destination set in mind. _That shitty glasses' got something to do with this._

* * *

"Hahaha! Seems like the cat is out of the bag, huh?" Hanji exclaimed delightfully.

"Um... Hanji-san." The squad leader turned around to Petra, "Your glasses." Hanji consequently touched the said object and simply looked at it.

"Oh! About that, Levi knocked on my door and punched me straight in the face when I opened it. Man, he hits hard!"

Petra could only sigh whilst the others already expected the eccentric woman's response and didn't say anything to avoid her _extremely_ long speech. "Still, I didn't think that he'd find out so easily!"

Eren was sitting idly beside Petra, being obedient and calm just like what Levi told him to do. Right in front of Eren was paper with tiny scribbles in it.

The writings piqued Petra's interest and gently lifted it. "It seems like the bet is still going on, Hanji-san."

Hanji looked at her in wonder. The paper was handed to her and then a smirk appeared. _Ana Bahhebak, huh? _She skipped to the door and was ready to find her target.

"Oi! Levi, Eren's got something for you!

* * *

**A/N: **Blah. Another chapter...

**Clover letter** - I can't really answer that question because I just write what I have in mind... But, I suppose so. I think it will be clear later on but it all depends on how lazy I am at that time. Really sorry I can't give a definite answer.


End file.
